A Russet Ruin
by candy-quill
Summary: A young lost jedi, wandering through planets trying of find the missing link in her life. Failing miserably she is captured by Sideous. R&R Chap 2 shall cum wen i get my inspiration!


Marun sensed as her brother slipping into deaths hand, she cried out in rage as her eyes turned malevolence red. "Your death shall be avenged brother." She whispered as the darkness consumed her. Sweeping her hand over his eyes she closed them and covered his body with white cloth, the colour of death to her family. Slowly she picked herself up and crossed the dessert to her camel; swiftly she hiked herself onto its hump, thrashing its neck with her hand it began to pursuit its way to the setting sun.

The powerful rays of the sun tanned her brown skin, making her eyes look more striking. She looked towards the rest of the sand covered dessert and caught sight of a tavern. Slowly gathering the last pieces of money from her bag, Marun left the camel tied up to a wooden post. She had she braved herself into entering a pirate's bar, one which held rogues and many outlaws. It was a rare find to see anyone decent in there. Carefully pushing the wooden doors open to reveal her she acquired strange looks from others.

Walking in she ignored the odd looks an ordered a stiff drink, "We don't take kindly to outsiders Miss, and I'm just saying for your safety and all." The bar tender said as he looked Marun up and down, frowning at what looked like to be worn out Jedi clothes. "I can take care of my self now how about that drink of mine." She replied sternly and looked straight in the eye of an alien who grabbed her by the waist with his tentacle. She immediately pulled out her light sabre and within a few seconds his tentacle lay on the floor in half.

Other aliens and men stood up revealing their weapons a few held pistols some showed their fangs and one even pulled out a sword. Marun rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink before back flipping towards the entrance. "Would like to stay but I've got better things to do." She said sweetly as she threw some coins to the bartender and vanished from the bar. Fading into the outside she began to run towards her camel.

She somersaulted onto it before slapping it and raced away from the angry aliens that had begun to emerge from the pub. She laughed as she saw them waving their hands and yelling furiously. Thrashing the camel's skin harder it sped up. Her deep brown mane flew behind her, her brown eyes searched for something to hide in, or even somewhere to stay. A sand storm appeared in the distant, speeding its way towards her, she quickly moved as it began to attack her. Using the force she dismembered the sand particles, jumping off the camel she pulled out her light sabre, scanning around for any enemies.

A hooded figure emerged from the fog, raising her light sabre she prepared herself for battle. As he pulled back his brown hood revealing his grotesque pale face, slowly whipping out his light sabre. "Marun, I see we meet again. The last time was when you were a slave, didn't pay off your debt did you. I had heard from some rogue traders that you were on the run." Darth Sidious said. "Me run, you ridicule me Sidious. I left as I have to take care of some things and for one I have to kill Vader for my brother." She yelled the last bit as she attacked him with her light sabre. Sidious ducked as he and Marun began to battle.

Breathing hard and carefully wiping the sweat from her fore head with the back of her hand she ducked and rolled over as Sidious came over swiping his sabre at her. Marun was too quick, grabbing his cloak she pulled him too the floor and grabbed his sabre and threw it away. Pulling out her own, "Surrender or face the consequences of death." She whispered dangerously. "Never!" Sidious yelled as his sabre flew into his hand and he dauntingly rose above her. "Damn the force", Marun thought as she lay on he floor struggling to keep her sabre straight or she would be sliced in half.

In a struggle Sidious remained silent and placed one hand in front of Marun causing her to fly back and fall onto the sand, coughing and spluttering she tried to clear her lungs of sand. Sidious standing above her began to speak, but the sun making her feel ill and hot she then fainted into unconsciousness. Awakening into darkness she screamed only to find no voice came out. Scrambling around trying to find some sort of exit, Marun collapsed onto the floor, giving up eagerly and curled up into a ball, a reaction from being afraid.

Poke…poke…poke, the tip of the stick went against her stomach, "Get up you wretch!" A deep voice screamed into her ear. She obeyed with her eyes still closed. Splashing water onto her face she stared at herself in the broken mirror. She looked like death itself, bags circled her eyes, teeth were yellow and began to rot and her hair had lost the life it had one had. Her hands bled with the hard labour she had been forced to live by. Quickly she left to start work on the machines, pulling on the worn through gloves she began to slave, sweating away as she heard the cries of the other slaves.


End file.
